


"Don't Spit in the Kitchen Sink."

by Jisawriter



Category: Black Lightning (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 15:22:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15709923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jisawriter/pseuds/Jisawriter
Summary: Grace and Anissa get ready for bed. Well, Anissa gets ready for bed. Grace has other plans.Warning: Fucking sex. Again.





	"Don't Spit in the Kitchen Sink."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all. Here's a short piece of smut I wrote. What's the difference between the Mature and Explicit rating? I don't know, but I gave this one an Explicit rating just in case lol.

“I’m finished showering if you wanna come brush your teeth,” Anissa called to Grace as she stood naked in the bathroom. She put her toothbrush in its case, and grabbed her folded panties from the counter to put them on.

“I already did, in the kitchen sink,” Grace said. She walked into the bathroom and stood behind Anissa. Anissa made a face.

“Gross, babe. Why didn’t you just wait for me to finish in here?” she asked. Grace shrugged. 

“Because you take too long,” Grace said with a grin as she ghosted her fingers up Anissa's back. Anissa rolled her eyes.

“You could have just come and done it while I was still in here,” she said, placing her hands on the sink. “You spit in the kitchen sink? That’s nasty.” 

“How is it nasty? I spit in the bathroom sink, it’s the same thing,” Grace said, wrapping her arms around her. Anissa opened her mouth to protest, but stopped when Grace pressed her hips into her.

“Are you wearing the strap on right now?” Anissa asked as she looked at Grace through the mirror. 

“Yeah, maybe.” Grace said. Anissa bit her lower lip as Grace rubbed the harness against her backside. 

“Did you put that on before or after spitting in the kitchen sink,” Anissa asked with a smirk. Grace tugged her underwear down and kissed her behind her ear. 

“Does it matter?” Grace asked quietly as she lifted one of Anissa’s legs onto the counter, and slid a hand between them. Anissa moaned softly as Grace’s fingers slipped through her wet folds, brushing against her clit lightly. “Hm, I guess not.”

“You play too much,” Anissa moaned, leaning into Grace’s touch. She gripped the sides of the counter tightly as Grace entered her with two fingers.

“I think you like it,” Grace teased, watching her fingers slide in and out of her girlfriend. She pulled her fingers out of Anissa and gripped the base of the dildo between her own legs. “I can stop if you don’t though.” Anissa glared at Grace.

“Grace, if you don’t fuck me right now I swear to God,” Anissa growled. She opened the cabinet and pulled out a bottle of lube. Grace smiled and took the lube, squeezing some on the dildo. 

“You’re bossy when you’re horny,” she said as she rubbed the toy against Anissa. She pressed forward gently and entered her slowly. Anissa reached around and grabbed Grace’s waist, pulling her into her and letting out a deep sigh. “You’re impatient when you’re horny, too.” 

Grace slid one hand into Anissa’s hair and held her waist with the other as she thrusted into her slowly, making the other woman whimper softly. 

“Faster,” Anissa said, closing her eyes. 

“You sure? Don’t want you falling off the counter. Again.” Grace raised her brows.

“Grace if you don’t-fuck!” Anissa said loudly as her girlfriend went faster. Grace leaned into Anissa, her mouth against her ear. 

“Is that what you wanted?” Grace asked quietly as she pressed her against the counter harder. 

“Baby,” Anissa moaned, the rest of her words catching in her throat. Grace pulled Anissa’s hair gently and bit her earlobe, causing another moan to leave her girlfriend’s mouth. 

“Cum for me,” Grace said huskily into Anissa’s ear. Anissa fell against the sink as her orgasm overcame her. She cried out loudly as Grace wrapped her arms around her and slowed down, letting her ride out her orgasm. Grace placed soft kisses across Anissa’s shoulder and up her neck as her breathing evened out. 

“You okay?” Grace asked. She pulled the toy out of Anissa slowly, smiling as the other girl sighed quietly. “You want your underwear back, or are you sleeping naked?”

“Naked. Bed,” Anissa mumbled, still leaning over the sink. Grace chuckled as she undid the harness and let it fall to the floor. Anissa slid off the counter, turned and fell against her girlfriend. “Now.” 

“Do you need assistance or you think you can get there on your own, jelly legs,” Grace teased. Anissa was too tired to play along. 

“Yes, you can carry me to bed. It’s the least you can do, considering this is your fault,” Anissa yawned. Grace laughed as she picked up her girlfriend and carried her into their bedroom.

“Oh this is my fault?” Grace asked as she place Anissa down on the bed gently. Anissa nodded and rolled onto her stomach.

“Mhm,” Anissa said, closing her eyes. “Soon as I recover, it’s over for that ass. Then we’ll see who the real jelly legs is.” Grace turned off the lamp next to the bed, flooding the room with darkness.

“Doesn’t look like that’s happening tonight,” Grace said, climbing over Anissa and pulling the covers up. “We’ll see what you’ve got in the morning.” Anissa closed her eyes and scooted closer to Grace, letting her head drop onto her shoulder. 

“Don’t spit in the kitchen sink tomorrow,” Anissa said as she threw a leg over Grace’s. 

“Why is that such a big deal with you?” Grace asked.

“Because I said so,” Anissa muttered into Grace’s shoulder.

“That’s not an answer, but fine. I’ll brush my teeth in the bathroom like a civilized person,” Grace laughed “But only if you promise to use that thing on me in the bed, where we’ll have more space.” 

“You’re tapping out either way,” Anissa said.

“What, like you just did? You didn’t even last five minutes,” Grace smirked.

“Shut up,” Anissa mumbled, already half asleep. “Tomorrow, it’ll be my mission to make sure you don’t last two.”


End file.
